Sugu does not deserve it
by yumeiro patissiere lover
Summary: what if Kirito was getting married to Asuna what if Sugu still loved her cousin what will happened to the family
1. Chapter 1

Me: heya guys this is my first time doing a story on sword art online

And I was thinking about Sugu if Kirito and Asuna got married

And Sugu was jealous so hers the story

(I do not own sword art online)

* * *

I heard a knock at my bedroom door and I said "who is it I'm busy with homework "

I heard onii-chan's voice "it's me and I have something important to tell you"

I groaned and open the door. There was standing onii-chan with his girlfriend Asuna

I looked at them with a face that I am not interested with they were fond with

"Sugu me and Asuna are….. Getting married isn't that great" onii-chan said with a sparkle in his eye

I couldn't hear my ears I wanted to crawl away and die

I always thought that I had a small chance with onii-chan because I loved him

He wasn't my actual brother he was my cousin so it was ok to date

I was willed with rage because I hated Asuna because she stole onii-chan from me

"What no,no,no,no you can't get married you can't" I told the couple

Asuna asked "but why we love each other so why not" she smiled

How could she smile at a time like this I thought?

"Oh go die Asuna I hate you, you stole onii-chan from me

I wished you stayed in that game and died I hate you" I said in the coldest voice

Then I felt my check being in pain and I realised that onii-chan slapped me

"Don't you say that to you sister in law" he said with a stern look

"You're not even married, and I hope you don't get to as well .leave me alone if you get married both of you" I responded

I shut my door in their faces and I started weeping

I shouted and kicked everything I forgot my homework then I put on my jacket and went to mum

"Mum I'm going to my friend's house I will be back by eight ok" I told her

She nodded and looked back to the book she was reading

I had just lied to mum because I was going to Agil pup

I entered and saw like only 10 people

I went up to Agil and said "hi can I get a soda Agil I'm feeling low"

I barely went to his pup so he had a little surprised look

"Sure what's wrong? You can talk to me" he said passing me some coke

"Is just that onii-chan is getting married to that son of a bitch Asuna and I still love him I don't want them to get married because I want onii-chan to be with me" I said finishing my coke

"Wow that's a problem maybe you should try to find another guy"

He replied with a calm voice

"Maybe pass me another coke please" I told him

The evening went by and it was 7:55 and I was coke drunk

I came home dizzy and went to the living room to see mum

"Heya mum watcha doing hey you know what let's dance it's a great

Night and let's forget the world and marriage" I say dizzy swaying side to side

Then onii-chan came in "Sugu are you drunk?" he asked

"Drunk no way, say what lets go to my bedroom and remove are clothes wont that be fun" I replied

"Um no and let's get you to your room" he said

Then I felt sick. OH NO

* * *

hope you liked it see you net time


	2. Chapter 2

Me: heya I'm back and thx for the review dezmoonbear

let the story begin

* * *

I woke up in the morning not remembering last night

I went down stairs and went to the kitchen

Mum and onii-chan were sitting at the table eating breakfast

When mum notice me she said "good morning Sugu come and eat some breakfast we need to talk to you"

"Oh ok good morning onii-chan" I told him but he said nothing he didn't even turn

I got my breakfast from the counter and sat next to mum

"So what do you want to talk to me about" I asked

"Sugu where were you last night and don't lie you were in your friend's house" onii-chan said not looking up

Just then a slash back came to me that I was in Agil pub

"Um oh about that I was just in my others friend house so yeah" I said trying to ignore what he really meant

"Don't lie didn't I say that I called all your friends they said that you didn't even call them so tell the truth" he said with a little rage

I looked at mum and she looked guilty so some reason

"Ok I'm telling the truth for mum not you onii-chan" I told him

He was silent and so was mum

"Ok um I, I, I was in Agil pub but I only drank coke mum in so sorry" I told her not even caring about onii-chan

I was looking at the ground and was thinking about what Asuna said

The other day "but why we love each other so why not"

Oh how I hated Asuna, I always put a fake smile on when she was around me

I was taken from my thoughts when mum asked "why did you go there Sugu why?"

I thought for a while and knew it was to drain my sorrows from the news onii-chan told me yesterday

"Well I hadn't seen Agil in a long time so I thought it was nice to see him again" I answered her lying

I was thinking that I have been lying too much but this was the last time

As I finished up my breakfast I stood up and said "thank you for the breakfast mum" I bowed and washed my plate

I hit to the showers and quickly dressed

Today was Sunday so I wanted to go to ALO for a while

I put on the headgear and said "Link Start"

I was now in the world of ALO and I decided that I will hunt for I while to get some meat

I was in the forest when someone bumped into my back

I turned with a fist and saw it was a guy with black hair and

A red shirt and tan trousers with a two swords at his back

"Oh I'm sorry I was lost in thought" he said scratching the back of his head

"Oh its ok it didn't hurt" I said relieved it wasn't a stalker

"Hey how 'bout I get you a drink for that" he said smiling a goofy smile

I said yes and we headed to an inn

He was like 6 foot and when we sat down I looked really short

The waitress came about" Hello what will you like"

She had taken our order and said she will be back shortly

"So what's your name?" I asked

"Oh it's just Jack what's yours" he said

"It's Leafa so do you like ALO?" I asked

"Yeah it's good "

Then the waitress came and gave us our food

That evening was long

"Oh crap its 8:00 my mum will get worried" I said looking at the clock

"Oh ok maybe we can meet hear tomorrow at 4:00"

"Sounds good bye" while I logged out

When I came back to the real world I saw onii-chan sitting at the side of my bed

I sat up and got off the bed

"Who said you could come in onii-chan" I said coldly still angry at him

He looked up and yelled "SUGU WHO WAS THAT GUY YOU WERE WITH"

"Oh his NONE OF YOUR BUSSWAX guy" I yelled back

He stood up and left and looked down at me

"Sugu why do you do this to yourself first you yelled at Asuna then you got coke drunk and now you hanging out with a guy. Your life is getting messed up" he said with anger in his eyes

"Well it's not your life and anyway how do you know I was in ALO and how did you know I was hanging out with a guy" I asked

"Ok first I was already in ALO in the forest when I saw you log in and started hunting then someone bumped into you and you to were talking to him, then you two went some were and I followed you"

He answered

I looked at the ground then said "well maybe I'm trying to find a different guy to fall in love with like you fell in love with that Asuna of yours "I said serious

Then I left the room with my brother in it

And I wondered what he was thinking

* * *

thx for reading review and be happy


End file.
